


Inevitability's a bitch.

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Inevitability's a bitch.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: alex](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+alex), [ga: alex/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+alex/meredith), [ga: meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Inevitability's a bitch. [grey's anatomy porn challenge.]

**Title:** Inevitability's a bitch.  
**Fandom:** _Grey's Anatomy._  
**Pairing: ** Alex/Meredith.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Words:** 941.

  
for [the _Grey's Anatomy_ Porn Challenge](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/37705.html).

  
  
No matter what Izzie and Derek seemed to think, Meredith had never actually considered sleeping with Alex. At least not in a realistic way. He _was_ attractive after all, so she couldn't be blamed for the occasional passing glance, or the stray thought as they changed in the locker room. But actually fucking him?

No. She'd never given it serious thought. And that's kind of where Meredith gets herself into trouble because she almost never thinks things through.

If she had, maybe she would have been prepared for it when it happened. Maybe she would have had a list of reasons why not that she could have presented to him while his mouth trailed hot kisses over collarbone, instead of clutching his hair with one hand and reaching for his fly with the other.

But she had no such list, so she hadn't seen anything wrong with wandering down to the laundry room in just her jeans and her bra to start a quick load of laundry. She knew Alex was there, in the house somewhere trying to console Izzie, but he was _Alex_. She hadn't been worried.

Not even when she found him sitting on her washing machine, bouncing a rubber ball against the laundry room floor. Especially then, because he looked like he'd been put through the ringer and Meredith didn't do comfort sex for anyone but herself.

He looked her up and down appreciatively, making one of his jokes and she smirked and asked about Izzie. He shrugged, spreading his legs so she could reach the washer's front entrance between them, and when she straightened she realized she was maybe a little bit closer to him than she'd intended.

It was sort of a moment, the way it happened so quickly and unexpectedly. The kind she always seemed to find herself in when she least expected it.

Standing there, in between his thighs, she was suddenly very aware of how hard she was breathing and that he was staring at her. Not at her chest which was sort of ridiculously heaving in anticipation of _something_ but right at her. And he was smiling at her in a curious little way she couldn't identify, and it was _weird_. Except kind of not at the same time.

He twisted a strand of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulder, and without her consent at _all_, her head tilted in the direction of his hand and her mouth parted in a little 'oh'.

It seemed to be permission for a question he really should have asked out loud, but he didn't, and then his mouth was on hers and she forgot to care.

He was good at kissing, which she'd already known about him, and good at other things too, which she hadn't. His fingers toyed with her breast through her bra, the thin lace scraping against her sensitive nipple, then reaching inside to free her so he could exchange his fingers for his tongue.

She kind of regretted then _not_ ever imagining this, because she would've really liked to have been prepared and had him in a bed. To see what that smart-ass mouth of his could do if they had room to really spread out.

But beggars probably shouldn't be choosy, or something, and she certainly wasn't going to ask him to stop. Not if she didn't have to.

Instead she reached for him, feeling him through his jeans. He growled when she ran her fingernails lightly over his erection and bucked toward her when she squeezed him in apology.

He unbuttoned her pants before she even missed his hands from her hair, and then he slid three fingers inside her, not even bothering to be gentle. Not even bothering to see if she was ready.

It didn't matter. She was.

But she hissed anyway, and he laughed, the reverberations tickling her breast.

"Fuck you," she murmured, only mildly annoyed with him.

"See? Was that so hard?" he smirked and before she could respond, or like, hit him, he had jumped off the washing machine and lifted her up in his place.

And that's when things really spiraled downward.

They were both without pants quickly enough, and he was inside her, hot and hard and throbbing, and his hands and mouth were still as excellent as before. Miss Glass Half-Empty she might be, but right now she couldn't find one thing to complain about.

Except for the part where he dropped his thumb to her clit, circling it with purpose, and he grunted out, "This should end soon," as he thrust inside her.

And he was right, and it sucked, but then her orgasm hit her hard enough that nothing else mattered anyway, and he kept right on fucking her.

He didn't stop until she'd stopped convulsing around him. She helped pull him out, running her hands over the length of him, milking his own orgasm out of him as she watched him come. It was hot enough to make her want him again if she thought she could have him, and when he was done she handed him a nearby towel to clean himself off.

"I told you you sleep with inappropriate men," he grinned, stooping to gather their pants from the floor.

"And I told you we have a lot in common," she smirked back, sliding off the washer and into her jeans in one motion.

"Maybe you're right," he shrugged and kissed her forehead before heading for the door. "Later, Grey."

So maybe she hadn't ever thought it would happen, and maybe that was dumb. But then again, she was only Meredith Grey. It's not like she was supposed to know _everything_.

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/ga_ficawards/22703.html)


End file.
